Like Thieves in the Night
by lnori
Summary: Did you know that a person's warmth is more valuable than any sort of jewel? SasuSaku Thief AU pwp-ish


**Like Thieves in the Night**

The first thought he has, upon being asked to come to the police department, is to run. He wasn't found out, was he? Well, not likely, because, if his identity were to be revealed, then the police wouldn't look for him through papers, but would bring down his front door.

He's an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, the Night Thief. He's a good thief, actually. Way too good. He's been stealing precious art pieces from museums all around the world, and in so many years, no one managed to catch him. Sleek as a cat, it's only a given.

So, when he hears a name called, _her_ name, back at his home country's police station, and a picture of the beautiful woman is shoved in front of his eyes, he can't help but frown. Was she also caught?

Later on, he finds out that no, she wasn't caught. Only semi-killed.

England has always attracted Sasuke. It was a feeling he couldn't explain, but every time he set his boots on English land, his heart felt at ease. This time also, he felt at ease in his little piece of haven.

Throwing the backpack over a shoulder and putting on his sunglasses, he walks out of the airport, hurrying to take a cab. January is so cold, and Sasuke doesn't like it very much, but that's maybe just because he's a summer child by nature. He just cannot love the freezing air, the falling snow, the sloppy streets and sick people.

Also, women wear so many layers of clothes that they disclose the curves. Which is another con, from Sasuke's perspective.

Night sets and Sasuke is more awake than ever. This time also, he has come to England for a reason and only. Upon hearing that the Empress' Eye, a huge emerald has been transported from Egypt to England, which, apparently belonged to Cleopatra, he cannot help but want to put his hands on the jewel.

Wearing dark clothes only and not forgetting his tools, Sasuke leaves his apartment in silence and heads to Mr. Gordon's private museum. The old billionaire has quite the collection of valuable things, but Sasuke isn't interested in any. Only in the Eye. And he won't leave, not until he has it.

He repeats in his mind thousands of times how much he hates the cold and despises winter, but he still manages to break through the high fence and avoid the crazy dogs and patrolling guards. It's almost too easy. The moon's hiding behind clouds too, seeming as if it gives him another chance.

Sasuke takes advantage of it. Sneaking in the house is, once again, an easy job for him. It's more difficult to avoid the cameras. But Sasuke sneaks through the attic and finds the desired room. Nobody moves in the house, because all are sleeping.

The thief has gotten his hands on the house's blueprint, so he knows everything corner by corner. Finding the room, he slides in through the ceiling and lands like a cat. Avoiding the lasers, not even breathing, he walks to the safe, where the Eye is, and, taking out a stethoscope, he tries different combinations. Not working, he clicks his tongue in annoyance and takes out a brush and some phosphorescent powder. Now that works. And the safe opens.

He sees the Eye in a small box, but, just as he is about to grab it, he feels a pistol by his head, the safety going off. Sasuke freezes.

Had he been found out? But then, he should've heard the echo of the steps or something. This one is silent as a cat. Sasuke plans to reach out to the box, but a voice makes him stop.

"Don't even try!" She speaks with heavy British accent, a woman.

And Sasuke can't help but love how hot it sounds to his ears – her warning.

Fast as a cheetah, she snatches the box from the safe and, while Sasuke turns around, she is already gone, running down the hallway, her steps silent. Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Women," he murmurs before running after her.

She's already left the house when Sasuke catches up to her, and sees her sliding between alleys and abandoned streets. He doesn't care whether he's found, doesn't care if anyone sees him. All he can focus on is the beautiful woman in front of him. He knows that she knows that he follows her, but that does not intimidate her. She takes it as a challenge.

And so does he.

Sasuke hides between buildings, just as the woman turns around abruptly then takes on another alley. Sighing in boredom, Sasuke uses an iron ladder and climbs on top of it, so he can follow her from above.

Thinking that she lost him, the woman sneaks into a room through the balcony, with Sasuke diligently on her heels.

"What a nice room you've got here." Sasuke states in English as he sneaks in through the balcony.

That doesn't surprise the woman. Not at all. Leaning against the wall, his arms crossed – Sasuke watches as she takes off her black mask and tugs off her black blouse.

When she turns around, he's momentarily charmed. It's a first seeing such a beautiful woman. She's sporting a short bob style, her fringe parted on the side and a strange mark on top of her forehead, but it's the colour of cherries that attract his attention, while her eyes a deep emerald. Her skin white and curves delicious and appetizing.

"I hoped you'd come." She tells him cheekily, the heavy accent making his throat go dry.

"Indeed." Sasuke says and slowly walks towards her. "Why do you want the jewel?" He asks as he circles her.

The fact that she's in her jeggings and a black lacey bra, it makes Sasuke want to eat her up, to devour her. He's seen many beautiful women in his life, but this one…

"For the same reason you do." She tells him with a shrug and takes off his mask.

A proud smile flashes on her colourless lips, making Sasuke shiver.

"I knew you weren't from around." There's something evil in her eyes, something which makes Sasuke want to bare his teeth.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" He asks her deviously, his hands snaking her hips, pulling her closer.

He's a lot taller than her, and she feels so tiny and helpless in his arms. He pulls her closer, pressing his lips to her hair. She means to harm him, and, if she makes him feel good enough, then he will let this one jewel slide…

"You give a certain aura," she replies to his question, but Sasuke is already kissing her neck.

"Your name?" He asks and grazes his teeth into the soft skin of her neck.

"Sakura. And yours?" She moans.

"Sasuke." He bites harder.

His mouth finds hers; their tongues brush one against the other and Sakura clings onto him with blind despair. Sasuke pulls her closer, getting lost in the kiss. She's a good kisser, and so is him. His body is heated by her kissing, her round breasts against his chest, her hands on his back.

Sasuke bites her tongue and Sakura cries out weakly.

"You meanie~" she pouts but it only turns Sasuke on.

Molding her body against his, Sakura gets on her tiptoes and presses her lips against his, then kisses his neck. Her hands find his, and she slowly goes lower, sitting on the bed. Sasuke's heart is pumping like crazy, already imagining her with his cock between her lips, but the little thief manages to surprise him.

Her nails dig into his hair and she forces Sasuke on his knees, in front of her.

"Please me, show me what you're made of." Sakura demands and takes the man's lips into another kiss.

Sasuke blinks the surprise away, then slowly shakes his head, smiling half heartedly and pushes Sakura on her back, climbing on top of her.

He takes off her bra in a second and attacks her skin immediately. He licks the side of her neck, bites into her collarbone. Taking a breast in his mouth playing her the way he wants, Sakura's voice resonates through the whole apartment.

Sasuke uses this chance to take off her jeggings and immediately slides off her panties. He rubs his fingers against her clitoris, making Sakura raise her voice hen pushes a long and bony finger into her shaved pussy.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" She cries out and her walls arch against his finger.

Sasuke moves his finger inside of her, scissoring, stretching her. Then, he adds another. She's tight and wet around him, so, when Sasuke kisses her, Sakura pushes him on his back, on the other side of the bed and climbs on top of him.

She takes off his blouse and unbuckles his jeans in an expert way. Her tongue tastes every bit of naked skin, her hand closing around his cock, pumping him slowly but securely.

"Oh!" Sasuke exclaims when Sakura holds him a bit firmer, but loves the pressure nonetheless.

He trembles under her, but just as he wants more, Sakura positions herself and then slid down on him. Both sighed in pleasure, at being filled so perfectly, and, much to his surprise, she was so tight for him. But then again, Sakura wastes no second and begins to rock her hips, crying out at the sweet intrusion.

Sasuke holds her from her hips, bites at his bottom lip, begs for her to move faster, but maybe she purposely teases him like that.

"Ooh, Sasuke!" She cries out, her eyes closed, and her hips roll into him naturally.

Sasuke can't take it anymore, the slow motion she practically tortures him with, so, pushing her on her back, he begins to thrust into her wild and fast.

Her cries fill his ears and heart, and that's exactly what he wants. Holding her ankle, he hooks it around his shoulder, so he can have better access to her pussy.

"Y-you drive m-me crazy! Faster, damn it!" Sakura cries out, trashing her head on the pillows.

Sasuke thrusts harder into her, and she withers under him from her orgasm, crying out in pleasure. It sets him off too, and Sasuke rides out his orgasm, totally enjoying it.

"The window's open." Sakura states with a pout and gets off the bed, walking to the balcony to close it.

Sasuke lies on his stomach, flat on her bed, a bit exhausted, but ever so pleased. Maybe he'll have to give up the Eye after all.

"I love it though. Our breaths in winter." Sakura tells him with a huge smile as she sneaks back in her bed, under the sheets.

Sasuke nods with his heavy lids and pulls her in his arms. Their naked bodies fit perfectly, and they are under warm sheets.

He definitely enjoyed having sex with that sneaky little thief. And what she said about winter…

Oh yeah, now he remembers. That was the only reason he liked it too.


End file.
